Shoe Horror
by suicune95
Summary: The characters of Death Note are taken on a spin when someone takes the wrong shoes. Based off a real life experience, though not as... Epic.


A/N: Suicune95

Hello everyone! We hope you enjoy our newest story. This is our first death note fiction, so don't kill us. I apologize in advance for any OOCness, mistakes, or inconsistencies. This fiction was sprung from the experience of me accidently taking my brother's friend's shoes to school. They were actually pretty comfortable, considering he's a size 12 in men's, and I'm a size 9 in women's. Hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!

* * *

A white haired teenager walked down the stairs of a complex. But, for some reason, the teenager appeared to be more of a kid, than a teenager. Anyways, our young character, Near, entered the dining area and quickly grabbed a file that was lying on top of the dining room table.

Near sprinted over to the sliding doors of the complex, and started searching for his shoes. He didn't exactly have the habit of wearing shoes, mostly because he almost never went outside, into the world of people. Today however, the CSI invited Near to a meeting that began in less than fifteen minutes. So, Near was running very, very, very late. Headquarters were two hours away by car, from Near's location.

"Near, wouldn't you like to have some breakfast before you go off to your meeting?" asked Roger, standing near the eating table, holding a plate stacked with pancakes and he was also wearing a pink frilly apron, with a picture of Hello Kitty on it.

"No thank you, Roger! I'm at the verge of being tardy. So, I'll just eat my breakfast on the road," answered Near, without even looking at Roger, and he bent down to look under the shoe rack.

"Very well then," said Roger and he walked off to go to the kitchen, when Near said "Hey Roger! Could you order a helicopter to CIA headquarters for me?"

Near's new shoes were black Nike sneakers with white Nike swooshes imprinted on the sides. He remembered playing with them last night, before he went to bed, but he couldn't recall where he put them.

Then, a pair of black shoes with black shoe-laces caught Near's eyes and he quickly put them on and rushed out of the complex, walking over to the big "H", where the helicopter was parked.

The propellers of the aircraft were rotating slightly as it landed as this location only minutes ago. The door of the helicopter slid open and Near climbed inside. After the door closed, the aircraft's propellers begin to spin and it took off into the air.

* * *

Back inside the complex, young Mello has woke up, and as he walked out of his room, he grabbed one of his super-sized Hershey bars that he stashed away, underneath his bed.

When Mello arrived at the dining table, he quietly took a seat. He bit out little squares from his chocolate bar and munched on them. Mello always had an addiction towards chocolate, but it was a surprise that he stayed this skinny and none of his teeth had any cavities.

"Good morning Mello," greeted Roger as he walked into the eating area, smiling like he always did.

"Yeah, whatever," said Mello, blowing Roger off, with his usual arrogant attitude.

Breakfast was served, and as soon as Mello finished eating he headed for the exit. He planned on going out for his usual walks, beating up the pathetic, weak gang members that camped out in the alleys, now and then.

But for some reason, Mello couldn't find his shoes anywhere. His shoes looked a lot like Near's shoes, except they had yellow Nike swooshes instead of white ones.

Mello was kind of puzzled at the moment. He was sure he left the shoes near the coat closet next to the door, when he came back for dinner yesterday. So, where could his shoes have gone?

Mello began to recall the events of the day, hoping that he could figure out where he may have misplaced his shoes.

Then, Matt's sneakers caught his eyes. Mello looked around himself, to make sure nobody was watching and quickly put on Matt's red sneakers.

_I'll just send him a text about this later, besides, it's not like he's going to go outside today, or anything,_ thought Mello, showing an evil grin.

* * *

While Mello was stealing the red sneakers, in another side of the complex, Matt was doing some dirty work of his own. Matt's room was a total junkyard covered in mountains of video game cartridges, consoles such as Xbox's, PS2's, PS3's, and Nintendo Wii's lay scattered on the carpet, mixed with clothes, which he probably hadn't washed in centuries.

The blanket on Matt's bed was raised up like a tent. Underneath the blanket, light from a laptop screen glowed. Matt was bent over the PC, with his eyes glued to the screen. The boy was wearing read pajamas, and goggles also hung around the teenager's neck. His hair was messy, and black bags had formed underneath his eyes, showing the result of staying up all night trying to hack a computer game's code.

With a soft jingly sound, a pop-up window opened up on Matt's screen. After Matt had finished scanning the words on the window, his eyes widened, almost popping right out of their sockets.

* * *

Roger was sorting Near's files out when he heard a loud sound of Matt's bedroom door bursting open.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Oh my fricking god! I have to get the new Call of Duty: Black Ops game!" yelled Matt as he ran up and down the stairs, and then began to run around in circles on the tiled floor, all while continuing his ranting.

Suddenly, he stopped his moment of "freaking-out-ness" and he quickly grabbed his white hoodie, which he had left on the sofa, the previous night. Matt ran over to the shoe rack, but couldn't find his shoes. The closest thing that came into contact with his eyes was L's crummy, worn out, old shoes.

Matt shuddered at the thought of putting on L's shoes. Who knew how much bacteria or fungus grew in there? Besides, Matt wasn't in the condition of getting athlete's foot. He had to catch some chicks at the beach this summer, after all. But, he didn't have time to search for his own shoes, and so, he hesitantly put on the old, smelly sneakers and walked out the closest exit.

_That new Black Ops game better be worth this, and even if I do get fungus on my feet, the chicks are still going to dig my irresistible hair_ thought Matt. His mind was so occupied with the video game that he hadn't noticed that he was still in his pajamas.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after Matt had gone off; a very droopy looking L emerged in the large kitchen. He was biting on the nail on his thumb and his face was the usual pale with the usual bags under his eyes, as well. L had a dream about Reese's cups last night, and he was having a sudden craving for the peanut butter filled chocolate treat.

L's head made a sharp turn towards the cup-board where Roger kept L's candy and treats. L slowly began walking over to the cup-board, a zombie-like look on his face as the urge to taste the chocolate and peanut-butter combo, took him over.

L opened up the cupboard, dreaming about eating Reese's, but he was shocked to see that the cupboard was empty.

L's mind was going wild. His stomach was demanding the Reese's cups now!

A thought suddenly came into his mind. He could walk over to the candy store at the end of the street and fetch himself a nice pack of Reese's. Maybe, he would get those jumbo sized Twix bars too.

Well, L ran into the same problem as Mello and Matt. He couldn't find his shoes. His stomach was sending sugar cravings towards his brain. If only L slept a little longer, his body would've produced the chemicals that let it feel satisfied after eating and reduced sugar cravings.

In a corner, L saw Light's clean, white Reebok shoes. He quickly put them on and rushed out the door after grabbing his wallet, from the kitchen counter.

* * *

Light woke up a couple minutes after L had left. He came downstairs to have his daily coffee. Misa was already awake. She was reading some kind of fashion magazine while she talked to one of her friends on her cell phone.

Light went over to the coffee brewer and opened the little lid to the coffee bean container. It was empty. An irritated look appeared on Lights face. He went over to a storage shelf where they kept all the different flavors of coffee beans.

The shelf was found completely empty, and Light's body was already starting to act weird, because his addiction for coffee in the morning had not been satisfied. As he walked out of the kitchen, looking very irritated. He saw Misa holding a mug of coffee in her hand. But, it wasn't just a mug of coffee; it was the _last_ mug of coffee.

"Hey, Light!" greeted Misa, sitting on the sofa, in the living room, "There's some pancakes, I left for you on the counter, and just to remind you, we're out of coffee." Misa giggled.

Light's eye twitched in irritation. That girl was very wicked. That snake, she took the last mug of coffee. His last mug of coffee.

_It's okay; I'll just head over to the drug store and get some more coffee_, Light thought, walking towards the shoe rack.

"Okay, where the heck are my shoes?" Light angrily asked. Now, the morning was just pissing him off. He heard the ring of his cell phone, and saw that it was L.

"Hello?" Light answered, irritated.

"Oh, Light-san, I hope you don't mind, but I had to borrow your shoes," Light heard L say through the phone.

"Why didn't you just use your own?" Light asked, still angry.

"Someone took them," L replied.

"What emergency was so dire that you had to steal my shoes?" Light asked.

"I wanted Reese's peanut butter cups," L replied.

"Ugh, you people are terrible!" Light yelled, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Near was bored to death at the lecture he was attending that day. He began swinging his legs back and forth under the table, watching them with more concentration than he was giving to the actual lecture. While swinging his legs, Near found something very odd about his shoes.

_I could have sworn those shoes had white swishes, not yellow,_ Near thought, _Oh crap! Mello is going to kill me._

* * *

Mello prowled through the streets, looking for his next victim. He'd already beaten up one of those pathetic gangs that hung around the block. Sorry bunch they were, they could barely hold a knife. Surprisingly Mello was having a good day, even though he had to steal someone else's shoes. Matt's shoes actually fit him pretty well, considering Matt had much larger feet than him. There was just one problem. The dog. A couple minutes after Mello had come outside, a dog had been almost 'stalking' him. Mello had already run through all the most confusing streets and alleyways that he could find. He had memorized the streets in this city like the back of his own hand. The city was like a maze and it would've been easy for someone to get lost, but it seemed that this dog knew the streets at well as Mello did.

Stupid Chihuahua, why did he have to have such the inconvenient ability to attract small, but cute dogs? Having the smallest, most pathetic dogs in the world following him around constantly didn't exactly earn him street cred. This one in particular was very persistent, no matter how many times he lost it, it managed to come right back up at his heels again.

_Who the hell does this thing belong to?_ Mello questioned himself as the dog, once again, found him.

* * *

Matt was still in line for his new game at the local game store. He swore, if the line went straight, it would circle the whole globe ten times over. What was worse was that, for the most part anyways, the people were all old ladies, probably trying to find a present for their grandsons or something.

Stupid old people, Matt thought impatiently, why can't they just use credit cards instead of turning their damn purses over for exact change? Like you're going to win an award for it or something.

The one at the front of the line was really beginning to aggravate Matt. She kept trying to find a few more cents, even though it was clear to the cashier, and everyone else in line, that she didn't have any more money on her.

_I swear, if I'm here much longer I'll just rip one of the games off of the shelves and run home with it,_ Matt thought.

* * *

L walked into the candy store, looking impatiently around for the Reese's packs. Unfortunately for him, they only had one pack left, and a little girl was making a beeline for them. Both of them got to the Reese's pack at the same time and grabbed it off the shelves.

"Excuse me little girl, but I believe these Reese's packs belong to me," L said calmly, trying to pull the pack away from the little girl.

"Excuse me Mr. Weird-Guy, but I saw these Reese's packs first," The little girl replied, holding on to the Reese's packs with all her might.

L and the little girl tussled for a minute; the female cashier looked up from her magazine to see what or who, was making all the commotion.

"Hey, keep it d-Oh my gosh! Everyone, it's L!" The cashier screamed and pointed.

L looked up from the little girl and the Reese's pack to see a bunch of fan girls with L t-shirts on. They turned around and screamed his name as they began running towards him in a huge crowd.

"Oh no," L said as he made a dash for it, from the rabid fan girls.

* * *

Light had torn the house apart for just one packet of instant coffee, without much success. He now paced up and down the hallway with the shoe rack in it.

_Well, I guess I could take Misa's shoes…_ Light pondered, pacing back and forth, _No, I must keep my manly pride intact._

Light stormed off to his room, creepily taking out his death note from his desk. Now that he didn't have coffee, his mind would begin to go crazy and Light plus crazy equaled danger!

_I guess I'll just have to kill them all then, I'll kill them, oh yes I will,_ He thought, an evil smile creeping across his face as he pulled out his pen and opened up the death note to a fresh new page.

* * *

Near's meeting was finally over, and he was rushing home to put back Mello's shoes before he was beaten to a pulp. Maybe if he got there soon enough, Mello wouldn't even notice his shoes were gone. Then Near could sneak into his room and pretend like this whole fiasco never even happened.

_I am a genius! _Near thought.

* * *

Mello was running frantically from the stupid dog, again. Just a few minutes ago, Mello got so irritated, that he yelled at the Chihuahua using a variety of cuss words. That was his biggest mistake, because his word made the Chihuahua very angry, and so it began chasing Mello, while barking and showing those small, but ferociously sharp teeth.

Mello was about to be turned into a chew toy by a miniscule brat!

_If I could just loose that stupid Chihuahua!_ Mello thought angrily, looking over his shoulder every few minutes. The Chihuahua was still on his tail.

Mello muttered, "This just sucks. It totally su-What?" and he ran into a brick wall with a loud Wham!

_After this is over and I get home, I'm gonna stay locked up in my room and never come out. Ever!_ Thought Mello.

* * *

Matt had been waiting in the line at the game store for more than four hours and he still wasn't even in the building yet. But just a few more steps and he'd be through the door. Finally, the line inched forward and he was now standing right in front of the glass double doors into the store. Yet another lady was turning her purse over for her exact change.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Matt yelled, and ran over to the shelf with the games on them, "I'm just taking one!"

Matt grabbed the game off of the shelf and bolted back out of the store.

The cashier stared in astonishment for a second as she called out "Wait! You can't- oh well", then shook his head and yelled, "Next customer please!"

* * *

L ran into the house and slammed the door shut behind him. He was panting heavily and there was a terrified look on his face. His knees started leaning against the door.

Out of breath he yelled, "Roger, I'm back from the candy store!"

Then L looked at his hands, "Dang it! I forgot the Reese's cups!"

He then heard a loud banging on the door behind him.

"Dang it you fan girls, I'm not letting you in!" L yelled at the door.

"Open the door, it's Mello!" The muffled voice of Mello came through the door.

L opened the door and Mello ran in screaming, "Demon Chihuahua is chasing me!"

The little black and white Chihuahua poked its head through the door, and then ran into the house. Its expression suddenly changed from a vicious monster to an adorable angel. Roger scooped up the little dog in his arms.

"Strawberries, you came back!" Roger yelled, snuggling the dog close to his chest.

Mello glared at the dog, "I'm going to bed," he said, stomping down the hall and slamming his bedroom door shut.

As if on cue, Matt walked in right after Mello went to his room.

"I got the game! I got the game!" Matt yelled, running in little circles in the living room, "I go play now!"

Then Matt ran into his room and switched on his Xbox 360.

"What's with all the yelling?" Light yelled, stomping out of his room, "I was just about to- oh L, you're back."

"Will you all just shut up!" Mello yelled, coming out of his room as well. "I'm trying to take a nap!"

A loud shriek was heard, and Matt ran out of his room, holding an empty game case.

"It's empty!" Matt yelled, shoving his empty game case in everyone's face.

"You didn't take the display case, did you?" Mello asked, "You know they give you the disk after you get to the counter, right?"

"I know that! I just panicked, that's all!" Matt yelled.

Then, everyone in the room got into a huge screaming match, L was screaming about the rabid fan girls, Light was yelling about his coffee, Matt was crying about his new game and Mello was yelling about how he couldn't get some shut-eye because everyone was being so fricking loud.

Near snuck into the house quietly and he laid the shoes back on the shoe rack, next to everyone else's shoes and snuck into his room. He locked the door quietly and lay down on his bed.

Who would have thought that one pair of shoes could start all this.

* * *

A/N: ILuvPurple16

Hey!

Alright, so this is our first death note fic. Well, we reached about 3210 words on this (not including author notes).

And I'm pretty sure Light went off to Starbucks to get some coffee.

Suicune95 and I actually came up with the idea in gym class, when we noticed that she wore her brother's friend's shoes to school. Well, I think she already might've talked to you about that.

Well, remember to review. Flames, criticisms, we don't care. As long as that review number goes up. Thank You so much readers! ^_^

-Purple and Suicune


End file.
